


Time Stands Still

by NyxWordsmith



Series: Nyx Fills Prompts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Amputation, Broken Bones, Car Accident, Coma, Crying, Exhaustion, Flashback, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, hospital.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxWordsmith/pseuds/NyxWordsmith
Summary: After an awful accident, Logan clings to the only constant he has left, Virgil.





	Time Stands Still

The sharp screaming of metal on metal startled Logan awake, again, a scream barely held back in his throat as he panted raggedly and stared up at the ceiling. He coughed weakly, shaking as he felt the sweat on his skin turn cold, chilling him to the core.

He looked around the room quickly, recognising the hospital walls and machines, the soft beeping of his heart monitor, the sound of his own laboured breathing and nurses speaking at the station outside him room.

He couldn’t shake the memory from his head, seeing it vividly whenever his eyes closed. The headlights coming toward him, the realisation he was defenceless, the body wrapping tightly around him and the soft whisper in his ear.

He shuddered violently as he remembered it all, staring pointedly at the ceiling and trying to will the memory away. But he couldn’t. Not quite.

The door opened and Logan’s eyes jumped to the blurry figure across the room, recognising the splashes of purple as the figure shuffled into the room.

“ **You look really tired** .” a familiar, gravelly voice spoke softly into the quiet room, the splashes of colour moving closer until they were beside his bed.

Logan was silent as the world came into focus. His glasses were on wrong, but that was okay. He could see him.

Virgil probably looked better than he felt, leaning on a crutch and dotted with small bandages. He looked as tired as Logan felt too, his eyes dull and full of pain as he looked down to Logan.

“Nightmares.” Logan whispered back, his arm shifting slightly and Virgil saw the movement, tangling their fingers together.

Virgil pulled a chair close, settling into it and rubbing his thumb slowly over Logan’s knuckles, “You remember what happened?” he asked softly, squeezing Logan’s hand gently.

Logan hummed, “A nurse explained.” he answered, blinking up at the ceiling, “A drunk, right?” he asked softly.

Virgil nodded and shifted closer, “Drunk driver...asleep at the wheel.” he confirmed softly, watching Logan’s face.

His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, “I...I remember…” He paused, expecting Virgil to prompt him or someone else to enter the room but there was only a gentle squeeze to his hand. A soft reminder.

_ I’m here. I’m listening. _

He gasped in a soft breath, “I remember…” he swallowed again, “Hearing the screams.” he whispered, hand tightening on Virgil’s, “Looking to the source and seeing the headlights.” He felt tears stinging at his eyes, but he wasn’t sure if it was because he hadn’t blinked yet, or he really was drowning in his emotions, “Realising I was right in front of them, coming too fast, frozen as I realised I was going to die-” his throat closed tightly and he finally managed to close his eyes. But instead of shutting it out, he saw it more vividly.

 

* * *

 

_ Virgil beamed at him as they danced, taking his hands and turning the nerd in a tight circle, the pair laughing as Virgil’s makeup ran and Logan’s glasses almost slipped from his face. They were perfectly carefree and it had felt right. _

_ Even if they’d only chosen to come on a whim. _

_ He remembered hearing Roman’s voice behind him, along with Patton’s excited giggle, following when Virgil pulled him closer to dodge Patton’s swinging legs. _

_ They’d been so close and Logan remembered how warm and soft Virgil’s lips were, their energetic dancing slowing to soft swaying, locked in each others arms and lost in each others mouths. _

_ They’d kissed a million times before, but Logan already felt so  _ **_alive_ ** _ that it was even more heady than before. _

_ A terrified scream tore them apart, a chorus of them joining soon after. Virgil’s arms tightened on Logan, their heads snapping to the sound. The crowd before them parted, panicked people trying to scamper, two bright lights showering the pair as they stood locked. _

_ Headlights. A car. Coming right for them. Too fast. No time to move. No time to act. _

_ Logan felt someone else wrap around them, a bigger body, a stronger body, a whisper in their ear, “Look after Patton.” _

_ “Roman?!” _

 

* * *

 

Logan jerked, gasping on a sob as Virgil pulled the guiderail down, climbing awkwardly into the bed. He turned his head as Virgil slowly stretched himself alongside Logan.

“Where’s Roman?” Logan’s voice cracked and broke, “Where’s my brother, Virgil-?!”

Virgil set his hand gently on Logan’s chest, rubbing gently, “Do you remember what he did?” Virgil whispered softly, keeping his eyes on Logan’s as he felt every shudder and sob from his boyfriend.

“He...he pushed us out of the way…”

Virgil shook his head, “No...baby, no.” he whispered, brushing his fingers over Logan’s cheek, “He tackled us.”

Logan huffed, “Rude.”

The pair stared at each other for a moment before they laughed weakly, Logan’s face crumpling as Virgil wiggled closer.

“He took the worst of it.” Virgil whispered softly, shifting to pull Logan’s face into his chest, “He’s in a coma.” Logan shuddered with a sob, grabbing a fistful of Virgil’s hoodie and pulling him closer, “They don’t think he’ll make it.”

Logan whimpered into Virgil’s shirt, “I- I- d-don’t wa-wanna-”

Virgil curled closer, mindful of both their casts and kissed over his hair, “Shh.” he whispered softly, “No more thinking.” he assured, running fingers gently through Logan’s hair, “I’ve got you.”

 

* * *

 

_ Three days later… _

 

Logan saw movement in the corner of his eye, pulling his attention from the t.v, watching listlessly as Virgil swung his way into the room. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Logan answered, watching his boyfriend for a few long moments. Virgil was quiet, his shoulders tense and Logan could see that something was wrong, “ **Who were you with?** ”

Virgil looked to Logan, opening his mouth as a chair was wheeled in, Patton pushing it along. He looked exhausted, hair a complete mess, smiling tiredly up at Logan.

But Logan’s eyes were on the person in the chair. He had a cast on his left arm, another on his left leg. His eyes filled with tears at the copious bandages all over his body, but…

“I’m so sorry.” Logan whimpered and Roman huffed tiredly as Patton wheeled Roman to his side, “I should have- I mean-”

Roman shook his head, “If this is about my leg, forget it.” he answered, taking Logan’s hand as Virgil climbed into the bed behind Logan, “I’ve heard enough apologies.”

Logan opened his mouth again, but thought to swallow it, whimpering and biting his lip.

“Hey.” Roman gently nudged his jaw, smiling when Logan met his eyes, “I have nothing to feel bad for. I saved my little brothers life.” he looked over Logan’s shoulder to Virgil, “And I suppose his boyfriends too.”

Virgil stuck his tongue out at Roman, “Logan is sad and scared.” he answered pointedly, “Stop being a hero and comfort him.”

Roman laughed and Logan felt something untwist in his stomach as he reached for his brother, “I can do that.” he answered, “If he comes here.”

Virgil had to catch Logan, helping him into his brother’s lap and watching tiredly as Roman held him close.

“I’m not mad.” Roman spoke warmly, “I would die to save my little brother.”

Logan huffed, “I’m like two seconds younger than you, shut up.”

Roman laughed and rocked Logan a little, “Ah, but I got all the protective instincts.” he teased softly and Logan whimpered, sobbing into Roman’s shoulder, “And I don’t regret anything.”

He curled closer to his little brother as Patton sat down in a chair nearby and Virgil glanced up as Patton promptly lost his battle with wakefulness. When the doctors came to check up on Logan, they’d find everyone where they were, sleeping and close.

And Roman would remind Logan for the rest of his life, that he didn’t regret it. Not to save his twin brother.


End file.
